


Voiceless Heart

by peachesnslate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, M/M, Whipped ong, but in denial, grim reaper is grumpy, still thinking if the ending will be heartbreaking or happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnslate/pseuds/peachesnslate
Summary: Ong Seongwoo is just curious why Grim Reaper is always grumpy he is not attracted to him that's all really is it. Does it really?





	Voiceless Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Geez spare me for I am just an amateur writer and just got motivated to write my own fic because of my favorite author-nims. Hope you like my fic ♡

Seongwoo was always curious to that certain man sitting alone in the school cafeteria across his table. He always wonder how the man always wear a poker face, no feelings perhaps. Gloomy, dark, vain and tragic that’s how he describe the look on the man's face.

Yet somehow along all the thoughts that crowded his mind sadness on the man’s eyes stood up the most. Although he have done a great job hiding it in his facade yet he still caught it on the guys eyes.

Said man always avoid any interactions with everyone, he always wonder why? Maybe he has some kind of contagious disease or just dislike being around with people. Don’t get him wrong he is not attracted to the guy he admit that he has a superb visual that you can’t quite missed when you pass by him on a street.

Tall, has a really pale skin, cold eyes and has a dark aura that enigmatically resemble to a Grim Reaper that’s why everyone calls him that and whenever you passed by him you got chills on your hair brrr! ~~~~*so cold here* Really he doesn't have a ~~ _crush_~~ on him.

He is just curious geez he just want to know why the guy is detaching himself to the world. He is like a mystery a very interesting mystery that you can’t help but to stick your nose with.

He observes him secretly by taking a quick glance or just pretend that his zoning out which is a failure because Minhyun the bratty fox beside him always teases him that he should just not be an in denial ugly mushroom he is.

Because freaking obviously Seongwoo failed for trying so hard to hide to Minhyun that he’s observing the guy he can’t really hide anything from him sigh!

 

 Minhyun jabs him on the side that’s get him a slap in his arms "What the hell Min you startled me"

 

 "You know if you still not realize you’re always staring at him why don’t you just approach him like really the Grim Reaper?"

 

 Seongwoo argue "What? I am not! Excuse you and what the hell Min what’s up with the Grim Reaper title, just look at him I admit that he always look like he carries all the burden of human shits but he just look like a kicked puppy?"

 

"I don’t know his name"

 

"Don’t be rude he has a name and don’t call him like that its not appropriate to create an alias to someone you barely know"

 

Minhyun just shrugged "that’s what everyone calls him."

 

"Admit it Min he has the looks heck his physique is no joke and everyone tries to hit on him but obviously he don’t want the attention I think he has some kind of skin disease or hu-human disease what's that? What you called that fear? Ah! Anthropophobia!" 

 

Minhyun stares at him in amusement wearing a mockingly smirk "Oh come on you look like you want to light up his world say disgustingly sugar coated words to him and you still not realize that you don’t have eyes on him, you can fool everyone but not me"

 

 He sighs "Please for the million'th times I’ve tell you I don’t have a crush on him its just like I’m curious you know that’s is just all really is it."

 

"Yeah sure as if I’m not used to this, you always do this all the time never mind Jisung hyung invited us to his house". 

 

"Oh! What’s the occasion" he ask.

 

"Don’t act as if you’re clueless Jisung hyung just want to gather his babies and check if were doing our school works" 

 

Seongwoo laughs "He always do this heck he does a better job mothering us than my own mother itself".

 

 Minhyun adds "I don’t know I think there is really has an occasion he rarely invited us at his house this days, well being in his first time on the hospital its understandable, you know that he checked us separately so it’s really odd".

 

Jisung was their former school doctor who was friends with all of the students but at some point Seongwoo and Minhyun was the closest to the young doctor. Jisung always check the well being of the duo, giving them advice and helping them whenever they had a problem. As time pass by their circle have an additional babies to take care to, Jaehwan during their second year, Park Jihoon and Park Woojin during their 3rd year and Jinyoung in their senior year this year. It's fun when they get together and it's even more fun on making Jisung head ache excruciatingly.

 

 "Right let just see what his up too" 

 

"I just hope its not about what I did to Jaehwan last week" 

 

"Boohoo! You’re trembling now" 

 

"As if" Minhyun punch him lightly 

 

 "Ouch! It hurts".

 

"Stop being a dramatic idiot" 

 

He can't really stand being with his best friend. He is definitely a pain in his not existent brain he is still amaze how did they end up being close when clearly there’s a lot difference between them.

He being a funny and bubbly individual that you can easily recognize because he's that dude who always has a pack of jokes and remarks for everyone while Minhyun (a neat freak) delicate and gentle guy but brat maybe they have in common in that aspect.  

However the whole campus dab them as the Visual Twins which his making him cringe he don’t want to be entitled and gain some obsessive fangirls which his always tiring him whenever they get to school together. Even if it's their last year he is still not used to this attention. Like today they were in the middle of chaos girls taking pictures of them sneakily, loud buzzing because of whispering as if they won't be heard. Girl's mouth are unbelievably loud even if they whispering already.

 

"Ugh! This girls really don’t know how to shut up" 

 

"Well if you stop this creepy stalking of yours and just agree with me to eat in the room then you won’t hear any of them".

 

"No way this is the only time I can have my escaped".

 

"You mean your escaped is to ogle to that transferee" Minhyun wiggle his eyebrows. 

 

He just ignore Minhyun’s remarks and just finish his lunch. They were just two of them today because their hoobaes are busy preparing for their PE interclass. And what are they doing, don't ask them they just want to pretend that they have lots of time to spare.

*clutter*

They immediately turn their heads to the commotion.

“Oh my! I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you let me help you clean up”. 

The girl tried to help the guy Oh! its that Grim Reaper? She offered on helping cleaning the stain on his shirt as just when the girl lend her the handkerchief the Grim Reaper the guy immediately refuse and just walk away.

“No need just back off tsk!

The girl cower afraid with the mans irritated look. Everyone in the cafeteria falls into silence then go back to their own businesses. Cafeteria's are intended to be like that, so messy and noisy.

"See! That's why they called him Grim Reaper, he just walk off, look you sure you still want to get to know him huh?" Minhyun said.

"Duh! If I were him I will be mad too"

"Aish! he didn't even let the girl help him that's so rude" 

"What ever Hwang Minhyun just finish your lunch".

 Witnessing the earlier drama change Seongwoo's mind on approaching the guy it will really become hard for him to be friends with him.

Maybe he will just forget it, forget his desire to resolve the mystery. Maybe the reason why he's so curious about the man because he was just so bored and a bored Seongwoo needs anything to stick his nose with just to get rid of the boredom. 

So it's decided he will just focus on his self rather than anything. Anything like those dark cold eyes that will make your spine shiver when you look at it yet there still softness because of his monolid maybe it will be nice if he smile it will make his eyes disappear that would be cute. And oh! His plump lips that were so pale yet pinkish in a right way. Enough! Seongwoo will forget about him that's final.

_That would be easy. Right?_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be updated soon. Any critism will very much welcome I will really appreciate it so I can make it better. Visit my twitter acc @peachenslate :*


End file.
